zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birthday´s Don´t Get Any Better Than This
Despite his conman past, hard work was not hard to get used to for Nick Wilde. As a policeman, there was a lot of it for him, both in the field and in the office. Still, even in an honest job like this, there are not-so easy days that come across very often. This was one of the most unpleasant days Nick had experienced there. This was the day he had finally managed to pay all the remaining taxes he had left previously unpaid, and he had still to wait two weeks until his next salary. Not to mention mountains of paperwork he despised more than paying taxes. Still, the thing he disliked the most was that even though racism was slowly dying in Zootopia after the Nighthowler crisis, he still experienced prejudice every once in a while. Some prey stared at him unpleasantly whenever he was out on the town, some criminals he caught threw racial insults at him and today, when he was about to buy some ice cream from Jerry Jumbeaux´s cafe during his coffee break, he was rejected from the store rather rudely again. Hungry, cold, tired and feeling down, Nick was now walking home from the work during a rainy evening. What was worse, today was his 33th birthday and he hadn´t had any chance to celebrate it properly. Sure, Bogo remembered his birthday at work and Clawhauser even gave him a birthday card, but what he really wanted was to celebrate it at home with his girlfriend and inseparable partner Judy Hopps. However, Judy had been paying a visit to her parents at Bunnyburrow that day and Nick didn´t know whether she was home. He couldn´t wait to see her again that day, not only to celebrate but also to cool down after the hard day of work. Arriving at their home at Grand Pangolin Arms, Nick went inside from the raining street and took off his raincoat. "What a day. Wonder how long I´ll have to wait until Carrots comes home?" he thought to himself. Being lonely late at night was the last thing the fox wanted on his birthday. Sighing sadly, he went to their apartment door and unlocked it. Before he could enter the room, he heard a familiar voice singing "Happy Birthday!" rather merrily. It sounded like it was recorded by somebody. Nick turned and smiled in delight. Judy was there, holding her carrot pen where she had recorded herself singing to Nick. She was also wearing her best pink dress, which Nick loved seeing her in. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!" she said and ran to hug her boyfriend. "Thank you, bun bun! I´m glad you were able to pop in so early", Nick said. "Yes. I had enough time to come in and record my little song for you. Had to remove the recording of me singing Try Everything in karaoke drunk that you recorded without my permission", Judy smirked, remembering a prank Nick pulled on her some time ago. "But Bogo and Clawhauser thought it was funny! And I wasn´t the one who recorded me flirting with a gangster while I was disguised as a vixen during one of our investigations", Nick reminded. "It´s called a hustle, sweetheart", Judy laughed as did Nick. Even though these two loved each other dearly, they still couldn´t resist pulling playful pranks at each other whenever they had a chance. The rabbit went to the table on her room and handed Nick his present. Wrapping it open, he found a very comfortable looking black jumper, as well as a new tie. "They look great! Thanks a lot, Judy!" he said. "And that´s not the only thing I´ve got for you. I´ve also got two tickets to the Zootopia Operahouse. They´re playing Marriage of Figaro this weekend", Judy showed two opera tickets to him. "That sounds wonderful! I´ve always loved both opera and theater. Too bad I rarely got a chance to see neither of them during my hustler days", Nick said. "Me too, I even used to do school plays when I was a little girl. You should´ve seen me playing Cinderella, I´m sure you would´ve adored it", Judy remembered. "Certainly. And I would adore it even more if you were playing that part as the grown beautiful woman that you are", Nick smiled and Judy blushed. "That reminds me, I brought you some cake too. Gideon Grey helped me in bake it just for you", Judy unwrapped a small box that sat next to the gift he gave Nick, revealing a delicious-looking blueberry cake. "Yummy!" the fox didn´t wait a second before he cut himself a slice of it. "And don´t forget the cookies, I baked some of them for you too. I used to make and sell these when I was a girl scout back in the day, and they still turn out great years later", Judy handed a box of several different sorts of cookies to Nick too. "Oh, now you´re just pampering me", Nick was busy feasting on the cake so he couldn´t focus on anything else. "Well you treated me like a princess when it was my birthday. Now it is my turn. ", the rabbit smiled. "Ah, this was such a cold day out there. Mind to share a warm bath with me?" Nick asked. "Certainly", Judy went to the bathroom and prepared the tub for them both. In no time, both of them were lying comfortably in the warm bathtub. Nick was just enjoying himself while Judy played with the rubber duck like a child. "Feels great after such a hard day of work. All those chores and unfriendly people are easy to forget when I´m relaxing with you", Nick said. "Don´t trouble yourself too much with that stress, Nick. I will always stand by your side whenever we work at the ZPD. Together all of those hardships are much easier to overcome", Judy came closer to Nick. Nick felt much better now than he did previously during that day. It was always like that whenever he was around his girlfriend after he had felt depressed or worried. Judy was very good at cheering others up, especially him. He laid his paws on Judy´s shoulders and kissed her gently on her forehead and nose. "Being with you is the best thing I can have during my birthday, Judy", he said. As night fell, the two got out of the bath, put on their nightwear and sat by the fireplace that had been installed into Judy´s apartment. During cold days, these two loved to sit around it and get warm right before going to bed. Both of them were now sitting next to the warm fire, enjoying the cakes and cookies that she had brought there. "Thanks for everything, Carrots", Nick hugged Judy tenderly while munching on a cookie. "You´re welcome, my sly fox", Judy nuzzled him. For the first birthday ever spent with the rabbit he loved, it didn´t really get any better than this for Nick. It was just one night, but any night like this was worth treasuring for him. He and Judy just kept on sitting and cuddling near the fireplace longer than usual before they went to sleep. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics